


秀色可餐

by Letsnotsee_Midautumn



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel/ Ong Seong Wu, Ong Seong Wu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsnotsee_Midautumn/pseuds/Letsnotsee_Midautumn
Summary: 秀色可餐**美食UP主邕 x 副總編輯丹**一發完**車有，bj有**真正意義上是甜的（？在觀摩無數豪車後學習回來的產物，寫的不好多多見諒ㅠㅠ希望感覺好吃！————你大概是我一辈子吃不腻的甜蜜。你是我低落时的马卡龙、夏日里的冰可可，又是温柔提神的焦糖马琪朵。我想把自己融进你的怀抱内，如同做小蛋糕时的搅合，然后美妙的攀上高温。————
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, 丹邕 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	秀色可餐

by 秋夕不見

你大概是我一辈子吃不腻的甜蜜。

你是我低落时的马卡龙、夏日里的冰可可，又是温柔提神的焦糖马琪朵。

我想把自己融进你的怀抱内，如同做小蛋糕时的搅合，然后美妙的攀上高温。

* * *

“嗯嗯、呜—— ”

啧啧水声填满客厅，天蓝色的布沙发吱吱呀呀的闷叫着，彷佛再也无力承受上面两人的动作。

“呜、唔—— 哈，哈啊—— 

好棒、哈—— ”

终于被放过薄唇，被吸肿的唇瓣成为欲望的岀口。身上的男人伏在身型比自己小一圈的哥哥肩上，一手穿过他的腋下环抱着对方的胸腔、如同对待孩子一样宠溺。

下身亦缠绵悱恻，把哥哥的左腿勾到自己腰上，露岀的穴口温润而粉嫩，却正被巨物进岀。

巨物推入又抽岀，穴口被狠狠撑开却彷佛有无尽的弹性，不小心被带岀的嫩肉被大力摩擦、充血变成漂亮的玫红色。

股间已然湿透，正因身上那人扩充做得充分，明显已是惯犯，轻易把哥哥哄得动情，淫水一波波地渗透出来，连那紫红色巨物也被穴内温润浸得亮晶晶的。

那巨物得了趣后便更得寸进尺，再深一点、更深地压迫那包裹自己的嫩肉，向某一点狠狠地滑去。

“哇、呜——”

性事进行到顶点，哥哥被顶的痴态尽现，仰起头，头顶与布料相接，伸长了白滑的脖颈。

“尼尔、不、不行了—— 

啊、哈啊—— 

太深了—— ”

最好把那里顶到麻掉。然后紧紧地收缩—— 

“呼—— ”，姜丹尼尔也是受不了，“你好紧，圣祐⋯”他伏在爱人耳边，声音沙哑，低沉的频率与爱人的耳膜共振。

含上漂亮的耳珠，用舌尖戳刺戴着定情耳环的小洞。灵活的舌头包裹着神经末端，把耳珠连着小小的耳环含进嘴里吸吮。这个充满占有欲的温柔动作比起带来快感，更重要的是让对方感到被呵护，想让你听见，我如何爱你。

好害羞、太色情了，邕圣祐乱乱的想着。感到爱人爱意的哥哥姿态依恋，双手抱上对方颈项，亦抚上爱人的耳朵，纤长柔软的指腹轻轻抚上耳廓。

我好喜欢你啊，尼尔—— 

你弄的我好舒服，好想要更多—— 

“快、快了——“

我要，再多一点，插我，再多一点—— 

内心如此渴求却又不敢开口，年长的爱人正打算偷偷把手指探进后穴，却被姜丹尼尔整个抱起来，变成跨坐在上的姿势。

被往下压的一刻，邕圣祐忍不住尖叫岀声。

“啊—— 我要到了、哈、啊—— ”

“哈、宝贝⋯⋯ 我们一起”

* * *

“刚才哥想要做什么？”

终于从情潮里缓过来，就看见爱人调笑的双眼—— 这小子又笑成马卡龙了 —— 有点气，又被狠狠欺负到失控了，还想把手指伸进去⋯⋯

“哥胃口也太大了吧，嗯？我的还不够吃啊，嗯？”

别说了。把食指挡在那人饱满的嘴唇上，羞涩的再次把头埋进对方宽阔的胸膛里。

低下头时不小心露出的耳廓又在引诱身上人一口咬上去，绯色一直延伸到肩颈，令姜丹尼尔想起爱人今天故意用以诱惑自己的草莓甜点。

* * *

姜副编最近疯狂加班赶稿子，整天忘记吃饭，弄得连脸上难得的两分肉连着精神头一起消下去了。这个周期每月一次，作为夹在没法在死线前完成的记者和只能不断催促而没有提供实际帮助的总编中间，大记者只能不断缩短自己完成工作的期限，改几篇稿、核对、和隔壁组开会兼抢版面都必须在一个星期内完成。

好不容易在那一个星期以外抽空锻炼起来的肌肉，也受不住主人连续熬几个通宵外加不食饭的生活规律，自行消化掉了。

早几天某邕姓美食博主到男友家中做一个月一次的大扫除时，第N次为正在昏睡中的姜丹尼尔的谜之消瘦感到心疼。忙起来没有食欲他都能懂，但作为一个美食博主的男友，不但没胖个几斤，还日渐憔悴，说岀来也难以置信。

不行了，特殊时期得用特殊手段了。

第二天开始，邕圣祐就开始变着花样给姜丹尼尔带便当。一天三餐，早上不让喝咖啡、用各种汤水代替，基本上每顿有饭有肉，间中换上欧陆风餐点。坐在姜副编隔壁的实习生在某一次上司打开三层饭盒后，终于被馋得忍不住问：副编，你搬回家住了吧？哪来这么多的好菜啊？

姜丹尼尔都只是笑笑，拿起手机拍个照、发给某人表示自己有好好吃饭后，默默地留起半份糖醋排骨，给整天只能吃杯面的小实习生加菜：“都是家里人做的。”外加一个招牌甜笑。

坐在对面的同事打了个寒战，心想全公司大概只有这小实习生不知道姜编的小男友就是那大名鼎鼎的，号称人间四月温柔小哥在线做饭甜死人不偿命的百万UP主邕圣祐，还敢问这种问题不怕被塞一口狗粮。

想起来，嫂子好久没来了，不知道今个月会不会有甜点加餐，嘿嘿。

邕圣祐最拿手的，岂止是那些不重花样的荤菜，还有各式各样的甜点。做出来的作品就如他本人一般，不过份甜腻又让人愉悦、口感绵密而清爽。

姜某对此同意不能再多，二人可是因为甜点结缘的，而且姜丹尼尔从几年前戒烟以后就在抽屉里藏着一大堆软糖，必要时拿来提神。姜编视甜点为第二生命，只要有甜的就能熬夜。二人一起以后，邕圣祐做的那些实验品，只要没焦掉，都交由他空盘。要不是邕圣祐某天看见健康杂志上罗列二十个吃得太多糖的后果的文章，开始阻止姜丹尼尔吃太多的话，恐怕男友的牙齿都蛀掉了吧。

所以甜点高手温柔小哥先放弃了用甜点攻略男友的胃，改用巧手小菜先出击。但是当二人难得能在10点前走在下班路上，邕圣祐如常的牵上男友手臂时——本月的姜丹尼尔增肥大计竟然不管用！

抓起姜丹尼尔的手腕翻来覆去地看，邕圣祐真的很想审问眼前这人：弄给你的脂肪都哪去了！！！但是这难得赶完稿的日子，他可不舍得让好几天没睡的宝贝为难。

算了，有的是时间养猪。

猪猪要有点肉才可爱嘛，呜呜，心疼。

姜丹尼尔突然感到一阵恶寒。

那天晚上姜丹尼尔一回到家中便倒头大睡，邕圣祐在调暗的灯光中用手指摩挲着身旁人过分明显的下颔线，估摸着为了未来几天增肥大计要买的材料份量。

做马卡龙好吗？还是最近流行的爆浆蛋糕？还是经典水果挞？

都做吧，反正都会被吃光光的，嘿。

这时候他还没反应过来，这句说话原来语带双关。

* * *

爱人心目中的小九九，其实姜丹尼尔又怎会看不透。

这货是把我当成猪来养了吧，其实每一次打开那个大得可怕的饭盒他都会这样想着。可是的确会为他而胃口大开。

只要想到小博主看见他吃得好一点就满足地露出的猫咪笑容，无论是刚刚被总编再次压迫过、或是来自客户的不满通通发泄在自己身上，他都能马上放下负面情绪、先面对被挑起的食欲，专心吃饭。

为了不浪费爱人的一番心意，胖个10斤又有什么可怕呢。这句话，直到邕圣祐下令限制甜食以前，都是姜丹尼尔的座右铭。但是自他发现，以往每天能吃的小饼干、小蛋糕，突然锐减至一个星期一次，每次趁着刚刚出炉放凉的期间偷吃，还要被哥哥像训练狗狗一样被打手掌，兼只能看不能吃，他才深刻的明白到，不能坐以待毙！

饭可以不吃，甜品可不能放弃！姜丹尼尔用上自己作为记者的机智狡猾，终于想出了一个绝佳的方法去保障自己的精神食粮。

只要一直瘦下去，穷途末路的哥哥大概也只能用非常方法了吧。

果然，每天都把半个饭盒都分出去的姜丹尼尔的计划成功了，就在终于打好版的那天下班时，顺利地让邕圣祐以为自己再次消减下去。

* * *

第二天，接近正午才起来的姜丹尼尔，是被厨房里传来的烤焗香气唤醒的。

嘻嘻，果然成功了。

刷完牙以后啪㗳着拖鞋，姜丹尼尔走到厨房，刚好看见烤箱里的戚风蛋糕涨起漂亮的弧度，邕圣祐正打发着淡粉色的奶油，整个厨房弥漫着属于草莓的清爽和淡淡的奶油香味。

眼前人专注在手上的甜品组件，左手三只手指托着烤得完美的玫红色马卡龙，右手抓着刚打发好的奶油，按着纹路挤上去，然后再放上半颗新鲜草莓，用另一块马卡龙盖好。

邕圣祐做甜品做得入迷，倚在门框的人看着站在料理台前忙碌的人也渐渐忘了时间。

做出来的甜品总是精致无比的，在做的过程中却不断犯着小迷糊。就像现在，不但对有人细细观察自己毫无知觉，连右手手腕已经沾上不少来自唧花袋的奶油也无动于衷。

姜丹尼尔看见这一幕，不禁勾起嘴角，长腿往前大踏一步，从后抱上那个纤细的身影。

怀中人身体一僵后，感到熟悉的气息便干脆放下作业放松在爱人怀内。

“这么早起来干嘛呀？”埋在邕圣祐颈窝里撒娇，把他整个人环在怀里，姜丹尼尔拿起刚才观察到沾著星星點點的纖細手腕，像虔诚的信徒一般轻轻亲吻着。

“好痒啊，不要这样，”二人打闹着，姜丹尼尔的动作却渐渐变了味。舌头舔去沾上手腕的奶油，许久未嗜甜的姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐的手腕舔得湿湿的，再用牙齿咬起一点点皮肤研磨着，不小心种下了好几颗草莓。

邕圣祐看着对方粉嫩的舌头把白白的东西卷进口里，而后精誠地触碰着右手手腕到指尖的每一个角落，面颊顿时烧了起来。刚睡醒的年下爱人甚至把脸颊蹭上自己的手心，然后露出一副无辜的样子盯着自己，就像大狗狗把扔出去的球咬回来后讨要奖赏的样子。

自然地上手呼噜了对方的头顶，果然是我的大狗狗。然后转过身去，主动攀上姜丹尼尔的宽肩，久违地吻上了心心念念的软唇。

享受着这难得的主动，姜丹尼尔心想，哥哥真的太可爱了。然后迎接对方的唇舌，嘴唇吸吮著、分开、但舌尖仍不断交缠，然后再被纳入口腔中。二人孜孜不倦地探索着对方的口腔，舔过贝齿又顶往上颚，吻得火热缠绵。

姜丹尼尔还是忍不住再欺负对方多一点，扶着哥哥的后脑再度加深亲吻，吸着对方的舌头和自己的舌面重重磨擦，用拇指按着对方有美人沟的下巴，迫使他把嘴巴再张开一点來接受自己的侵犯。有力的拇指再抚上下唇描绘着对方的唇线，姜丹尼尔突然恶质起来。

用食指挖出一点点放在料理枱上的奶油，再沾到哥哥口中，和左边脸颊的三颗小痣上。

“哥、”看见爱人小脸上沾上零零星星的如同白浊的物体，姜丹尼尔不禁呼吸加速。

“我好饿⋯⋯”

被当成甜品的小哥即使快被顶上料理台还没反应过来，只是转过身去、拿起一件已经装饰好的甜点就往喊饿的小孩口里送。

果然是个小傻瓜。就着哥哥的手咬了一口那个漂亮的草莓马卡龙，另一半再放进哥哥微张的口中，直直地吻上去。

甜甜酸酸的浓厚滋味在二人口中搅动开来，刺激唾液分泌又随着舌头交换到对方口腔，姜丹尼尔凶猛地吸取着对方口中的甜蜜，把小甜品吻得晕晕呼呼才放过他。

“哥，我好饿。”看着对方变得水润的眼睛和红红的脸颊，姜丹尼尔再重复了一遍同样的说话，怕是邕圣祐不明白也得懂了。终于明白爱人暗示的哥哥顿时害羞起来。

“但是、戚风蛋糕可是一烤完就要拿出来放凉的啊⋯⋯” 这种时候还想着要先弄好蛋糕的，大概只有邕圣祐了吧。

不用担心，那就在这里做吧。拦腰把哥哥抱上料理枱坐稳，再次吻上对方竟又多了几分温柔。手指探到后腰，先是松开了围裙草草打上的结，然后探进薄薄的棉麻上衣布料内，恣意抚摸着那光滑的背脊。

手掌向下移，摸到了那对漂亮的腰窝。

“呜唔、唔⋯⋯”

这里是小猫最敏感和柔软的地方，被大手按压过后身体一下子如同过电一般软了下来。腰部塌下来以后显得哥哥的窄臀更为挺翘，沿着松趴趴的家居裤的松紧腰再往下探，便能找到藏在两块饱满臀瓣中间的花穴。

被吻得动情已久，后穴竟然悄悄地渗出了几分晶莹。手指找到湿润的触感，刺激到姜丹尼尔把爱人的内外裤一把扯了下来。

“看来真的很想我嘛，”脱下裤子后邕圣祐的下身再无遮蔽，“这里也站起来了呢。”

粉色的性器缓缓充血抬起头来，前端被前液浸润着。

“唔⋯ 我也⋯好久没碰了啊⋯⋯”邕圣祐彷佛自言自语的说着，有点尴尬的绞着腿，却令姜丹尼尔脑内闪过半个月前二人激情过后温存的片段—— 

* * *

“圣祐啊，我下星期起大概会很忙了”

知道工作要紧，但邕圣祐还是扁了扁嘴，环着姜丹尼尔裸着的上身的手臂紧了紧，说“那很好啊、我去找别人吧”。

口是心非的猫猫可得惩罚一下。“那今天多做几次吧，看外面的有没有我猛，嗯？”说罢翻了个身压上力气不大的哥哥。

“再欺负我信不信我真的去啊！”

这大狗狗，整天发情还留我一个人不顾，哼。

知道来硬的不行，那唯有这样了吧。

“啊、你别这样看着我啦⋯⋯”3秒之间姜丹尼尔咬着唇、眼眶泛红下垂着看向邕圣祐，加上一句极少叫上的“哥哥——”

“好啦好啦、说笑而已，别这样啦⋯⋯”末了还嘟哝一句“⋯⋯大不了自己来好了⋯⋯”

“哥—— ”不准，哥哥爽了就不管尼尔了。

“好了，不自己碰了，知道啦⋯⋯” 明明就是我更可怜，怎么就答应了这人了，扶额。

——所以就真的，没自己摸过了？

咬着下唇，邕圣祐小幅度地点了点头。

这副顺从的样子只会让人想更过分一点。

——这么乖，那么，我帮哥口岀来，当作奖励好吗？

邕圣祐顿时连关节也烧红起来，双手捂着小脸，脑里都是过往姜丹尼尔嘴里被自己的性器塞满的样子。

知道爱人最喜欢自己给他口，姜丹尼尔已经蹲下身子，扶上那人秀气的分身套弄几下，然后含进粉嫩的头部。用舌尖扒开包皮，重重地舔上了洞口旁最软嫩的部分，用舌苔磨蹭。

光是这一下，已经几乎让禁欲一段时间的邕圣祐岀声求饶。太凶猛的快感如同潮水般袭来，整根性器开始难受的收缩了起来，前端却滴滴答答地冒出更多液体。

满意于对方身体的反应，姜丹尼尔再吞进大半柱体，让龟头在滑嫩的脸颊下滑动着，茎身的方方面面都被舌头照顾着。剩下的部份被姜丹尼尔有力的手指包裹着，连底下的两个小球都被手心接住，任意揉捏套弄着。邕圣祐不敢去看自己身体给出直白的反应，小臂依然挡在双眼前，生理泪水却不受控制地在小脸上滑落。

“哥，看看我吧，嗯？” 终于放过了小小邕，缓过来的邕圣祐终于放下手看向蹲在两腿间的爱人。

姜丹尼尔抓过邕圣祐的手，和他十指紧扣。另一只手再次扶起被冷落的性器，用口型说了句“看着我”，伸出了粉嫩的舌头，从小球底下和会阴处连接着的皮肤开始，缓缓地向上舔过青筋、小伞下的缝隙、再到已经充血到紫红色的顶端，最后一口含住。

视觉上带来的刺激实在让邕圣祐招架不住，重重地呼吸着，忍不住抓上了姜丹尼尔的后脑，示意对方给自己含得更深。姜丹尼尔亦乖乖照做，开始给爱人做起深喉来，不住地吞吐着整个性器，在某一次顶进喉头的时候，邕圣祐终于尖叫着喷薄出来。

还没有从高潮里平复过来，邕圣祐已经被吻上嘴唇，对方蛮不讲理地伸进舌头搅动着，把刚刚被射进口中的腥膻液体渡进邕圣祐口中，然后伸进两指抓住对方的小舌。

“自己的东西好吃吗？”舌根被刺激得失神的邕圣祐毫无意识地微张着嘴，口中的液体被作乱的手指搅得从嘴角流下来。这副失神的样子太过诱人，让姜丹尼尔咽了口水。

“哥，你现在的样子真淫荡。”接着抽出玩弄舌根的手指，在邕圣祐爽得失焦的眼神前分开，精液和口涎混合的物体从那人指间到手腕蜿蜒流下。

“哥已经爽了，该怎么补偿我了呀⋯⋯” 姜丹尼尔把自己嵌入邕圣祐打开的双腿，再次环抱起那人的腰身。邕圣祐愣了一下，鼓起勇气抓过那人湿漉漉的手指，往自己的身下带去。

“今天你想怎样就怎样吧⋯⋯” 像小猫一样埋进那人的颈窝撒娇，这一句越说越小声。

知道爱人面皮薄，可是卯足了力气才会说出这样的话，姜丹尼尔心头像被蜜灌了一般。重重地在哥哥面上啵了一口，便开始专注地扩充着穴口。

先是用指尖在粉色的小花附近画圈，然后悄悄地探进去。另一手沿着棉麻衬衫下摆伸进去，抚上可爱的乳尖轻轻拨动，看着它微微涨大以后换上舌头舔吻。

两个深红色的小点隔著有点粗糙的布料被磨擦反而带来另类快感，酥麻的感觉袭向大脑，惹得邕圣祐不自觉地挺起胸膛，隐忍的娇吟不小心流出。

被成功转移注意力后，身下的软穴已经可以被两只手指轻松进入，更丹尼尔看着汁水满溢的地方，觉得下身已经被内裤箍得发疼但仍是耐心地扩充着。

胸口被舔咬得满布红痕的哥哥看着忍得满头大汗的年下爱人，伸手主动为对方拉开裤链，从内裤里掏出那庞然大物，手指环成圈圈帮对方套弄。

另一手再次挖上一坨被冷落已久的奶油，凑近穴口，握上姜丹尼尔青筋暴现的手掌，两只手指企图加入扩张的行列。

于是姜丹尼尔突然转换为被动的角色，爱人面红得像要滴血，姿势扭曲地自己扩张着，握着自己的东西套弄主动求欢。直到在穴内的四只手指终于能顺畅地出入，姜丹尼尔终于忍不住，拔岀手指就不由分说地正面进入了那具极具诱惑力的身体。

只是进入了顶端，二人便已经爽得同时叹息。可是还是不够，姜丹尼尔让邕圣祐的双臂圈上自己，勾住了哥哥的腿弯，再用力地压了进去，直至整根没入。

“啊、啊—— ” 突然被插得太深，邕圣祐失声一般揚起下巴，掛在眼眶的水珠滑落。

顶到了。后穴已经开始不住收缩起来。

为了避免马上精关失守，姜丹尼尔抵抗着紧紧吸咐着自己的内壁，狠狠抽动起来。

“别⋯⋯ 慢、慢点啊—— ”

嘴上说着慢点，却不自觉地开始摆动起腰肢配合起对方的速度。

“太、快、太⋯⋯快了⋯⋯啊——”

更丹尼尔抓上坐在料理台上那人的臂瓣，把他再拉近自己一点，把大腿打得更开。穴口被撑得更满，从上往下压的姿势每一下都能顶到那个隐秘的地方。

“呜唔唔—— 呜——”

“不行了、要坏掉了呀—— 啊—— ”

刚才用在扩充穴口的奶油被打成泡沫，在磨擦之下竟又透岀甜腻的香气，吸引姜丹尼尔用手指捻沾起一点，又掀起邕圣祐的衣服，把它们抹到邕圣祐小巧的乳头上，再舔上去吃干抹净。

“哥，你的这里被尼尔吸岀奶来了，”嘴里含着哥哥的乳头，姜丹尼尔再次岀言蛊惑他敏感的哥哥，果然，后穴又再缩紧了几分。

握上邕圣祐的手再伸到二人咠动着的交合处， “哥，你摸摸看，这里也有⋯⋯是要喂饱小尼尔吗⋯⋯” ，然后把沾上白白的液体的哥哥的手指，放到哥哥的嘴边， “哥，尝尝自己的奶啊⋯⋯”

受蛊惑的邕圣祐张嘴伸出小舌，乖乖舔着那淫麋不堪的液体。看到这一幕的姜丹尼尔再次受刺激，血着眼在软穴内冲剌的力度又加大了几分。

“哈啊不要了，太深了、好、好大啊—— ”

“我不行了，给、给我、啊、尼尔—— ”

“宝贝、都给你⋯⋯ 都射进去给你—— ”

最后一下狠狠地撞进最柔软的那处，尖叫声和低沉的嚎叫叠在一起到达了顶端。

呜，明明是增肥大计，怎么又变成剧烈运动了。

这样下去尼尔会不会越来越虚弱的啊⋯⋯

但当邕圣祐感到仍在后穴的那个东西再次精神起来的时候，他不禁为自己翻了个大白眼；

妈的，看来自己也要增肥好了，反正都会用掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 20200719  
> 建新房子啦  
> 希望能長長久久
> 
> 碎碎念一下：
> 
> 1⃣ 其實沒想過會寫的完
> 
> 2⃣ 原本打算寫那種有意景很唯美的PWP，結果還是手多寫了情節......（但有很多小故事都還沒有交代到嗚嗚）
> 
> 3⃣ 第一次發文我真的好緊張我語無倫次我寫得不夠激情但是希望大家看的開心！
> 
> 4⃣ 希望會再見！歡迎勾搭！


End file.
